Beating Heart
by SnowStormDogg
Summary: Steele Tries to ruin Balto and Jenna's Date but somethings go wrong with that


**Beating Heart**

The sun rises with a sled team passing though the land of Alaska. An eagle fly's over them heading over towards the small town of Nome. The lead sled dog looks up at the sky seeing the eagle pass them by. The lead dog smile as the eagle fly's away from his team. "Hey Balto when are you going to stop day dreaming?" said a dog behind the lead dog named Balto. Balto smiled some more hearing the statement of his Team mate.

"Only when we get home I will stop day dreaming Kaltag," Balto said back to Kaltag. Kaltag chuckled while shaking his head while they ran home. One hour later Balto and his team made it home before a late night storm should blow in. Balto looked behind him seeing Mr. Simpson walk up behind him. "Good boy," Mr. Simpson said with a warm smile as he took off the harness on Balto and the rest of the team.

Balto waited for Kaltag to get off the harness. As he waited he thought about Jenna and how she was doing. Breaking his thoughts Kaltag walked up to him. "Hey. Let's say we go see our ladies?" Kaltag asked Balto smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's," Balto said with his smile. Kaltag then led the way to the boiler room where his and Balto's girl waiting for them.

Five minutes later Balto and Kaltag walked into the boiler room to see Jenna and Sylvie. "Oh Sylvie baby how are you doing?" Kaltag asked as he walked over to her and nuzzled to her. Balto stood by the door looking at Jenna's eyes. Jenna chuckled then walked over to him, "Hey how's it going?" Jenna asked. Balto swallowed hard "I'm fine thank you," Balto replied.

Jenna smile then walked next to his ear. "You still owe me that date," Jenna said then passing him and walking back to her owner's house. Balto smiled as she passed by and watched her leave. Thoughts raced in his head but what he should do for his date with Jenna. "Hey Balto come here," Kaltag broke his thoughts. Balto then walked over to him with a smile.

Kaltag cocked his head to the right confused. "What are you smiling about?" Kaltag asked Balto sat down next to him "I forgot that I had a date with Jenna before we left and now I owe her a date," Balto said with smile Kaltag rolled his eyes "You need Idea's don't you?" Kaltag asked Balto lost his smile. "No thanks I think I have an idea," Balto said Kaltag nodded Balto then stood up and walked to the door and walked outside.

Steele stood by the door over hearing Balto and Kaltag Talking. Once Balto walked out the door he walked in front of Balto. "Hello bingo," Steele said Balto looked up seeing Steele. "It's Balto for the last time Steele," Balto said glairing him. Then moved forward "Look Bingo I will make sure that your date will be horrible," Steele stated Balto rolled his eyes and walked passed him. Steele watched him walk pass and smiled "Don't worry wolf dog I have something big for you," Steele said still watching him.

One hour later… Balto walked to Jenna's house and hollowed at the window. Jenna looked out the window and smiled seeing that Balto was ready for the date that have planned since Balto got the serum. Jenna then walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and walked out the doggie door. She then met Balto in front of her house and smile at him once she saw him. "Hey you remember," Jenna said walking up to her boyfriend. Balto smiled at her "Why wouldn't I?" Balto asked as soon as Jenna got close to him. "I don't I just think that your too busy since you're on the team," Jenna said with a smile.

Balto chuckled "I would never be too busy for a girl like you." Balto said as he nuzzled her. Jenna nuzzled him. "That's the Balto I know and always will know," Jenna said while nuzzling him back. A block away Steele watch's them. Steele feels his face get hot as they nuzzle. "I will make him pay," Steele said as Balto and Jenna walked away. "I need to follow them," Steele said to himself as took a step on the street and slipped falling on his face.

"Damn it," Steele said as he stood up and brushed off the snow off of his fur. Then he looked forward seeing that Balto and Jenna were taking a lead on him. Steele smiled and started to run to them but wasn't going anywhere. Steele wondered why he wasn't going anywhere then he looked down seeing that he was only running in one spot witch was only on the ice he stepped in. "Damn it!" Steele said again as he tried to get out of ice he was running on.

Steele then jumped from where he was running and landed on a trash can. "Man I just washed my fur," Steele thought then he shook away his thoughts and started to run after Balto and Jenna. Once he caught up to them he noticed that they were in the boiler room having dinner. "Well here goes nothing," Steele said taking a deep breath and walked in.

Balto and Jenna sat there having their dinner. "Balto really out done yourself with this dinner," Jenna said with smile Balto chuckled "Only for the I love," Balto said with a smile. Jenna chuckled and smiled at the same time. "And you're the only one I love," Jenna said Balto chuckled. Meaning while Steele walks in the Boiler room only to find an Airedale Terrier standing in front of the door entering the boiler room.

"Step aside I need to get in," Steele said rudely, but the Terrier wouldn't move "Do you have reservations here sir," The Terrier asked. "No but I need to get in," Steele pleaded Terrier shook his head "Only if you have a reservation otherwise I can't let you in," Terrier stated. "I thought any sled dogs could go in?" Steele asked Terrier shook his head aging. "Not after seven o'clock my good sir," said the Terrier.

Steele's mind raced "Okay how much?" Steele asked Terrier cocked his head to the left in confusion. "How much what?" the Terrier asked. Steele smiled "How could I give in dog bones to just get in like that," Steele pleaded once more. The Terrier shook his head once more. "I still can't let you in. Sorry," The Terrier said and leaving it like that. Steele sighed as he walked outside in the cold.

A half hour had passed and Balto and Jenna have just walked out of the boiler room with smiles on their faces and laughing on the side. This made Steele angrier seeing that Balto was enjoying his girl. Steele stood up about to walk over to Balto and Jenna till a women opened up her window and tons of snow fell onto Steele.

Three minutes later Steele shook off the cold snow and looked up seeing the women look down on him "Oh I'm so sorry little dog. Well go on now shoo," the women said with a smile like nothing had happened. Steele rolled his eyes and thought to himself. "Little huh? I will show you little," Steele thought. Then he broke his thoughts forgetting about Balto and Jenna. "Damn it I'm going to miss them," Steele said out loud as he stood up and ran towards Jenna's house.

Before turning the corner he spotted Balto and Jenna nuzzle each other and then watching Jenna walk to her backyard leading to the inside of her house. Steele sighed as his ears fall down. Steele the turns around and walks into the street with his head down low and feeling sad. Steele then hears a load horn coming from a car. Steele turns his to the right and sees bright white lights from the car, **BAM **it hit him.

The next morning Steele woke up with a bandage around his head and Balto, Jenna and Kaltag standing in front of him. "Wha… what's going on and why does my head hurt?" Steele asked feeling light headed. Balto chucked "You were hit by a car Steele. In fact it was a hit and run," Balto explained. Steel looked at him "You helped me? Why?" Steele asked. Balto smiled "Even though you hate me and I saved your life I need someone to keep my beating heart for racing," Balto said with chuckle.

Steele smile feeling his heart get warm. "Alright wolf dog you're on after I get out of here." Steele said while smiling. "Yeah you're on," Balto said

**The End **

**Hey people tell me how I did on my first try and thanks to Dax0042 for a small idea for this **


End file.
